scums_wishfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Minagawa
|romaji = |aliases = |gender =Female |family =Narumi Kanai (Husband)Chapter 45 Unnamed Child |Birthday=February 14th |age =24 |height =168cm |weight =49kg |anime =Scum's wish |manga = |japanese =Aki Toyosaki |english =Maggie Flecknoe }} Akane Minagawa is a music teacher at Mugi Awaya and Hanabi Yasuraoka's school. Despite being new, she became popular among the students rather quickly. She was previously Mugi's home tutor and because of that, she calls him "Mugi-chan" as proof of how they've known each other for some time. Official Website: 花火や麦の通う学校の音楽教師。 清楚な出で立ちで、生徒からの人気も高い。 麦の中学時代の家庭教師で、麦のことを「麦ちゃん」と呼ぶ。 She is somewhat sadistic and manipulative. She later marries Narumi Kanai (which now makes her Akane Kanai) and she has a child with him. Appearance Akane is a beautiful (according to Hanabi Yasuraoka's classmates), tall and quite thin young woman with long, smooth light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears natural-style makeup, takes care of her appearance and she is always well-dressed. As of Scum's Wish Decor, she has shoulder-length hair. Personality Akane has two different personalities: * At school, she displays a docile, airheaded personality, which made her instantly popular. Because of this, she was able to make Narumi Kanai, a fellow teacher and Hanabi's love interest, fall for her. She acts clumsy and cute which gets her a lot of attention. * However, outside school, she's the complete opposite. She goes out with many men and enjoys playing with them, though grows bored of them quite fast, hence is why she spends very little time with them after she lures them into sleeping with her. Having men obsess over her deeply pleases her. She has never really fallen in love with anyone and doubts there would be a "someone" who will make her feel that way will come into her life. However, she is touched by Narumi Kanai's love for her and decides to marry him. As of Scum's Wish Decor, Narumi and her are still married and they have a child. Though she goes on dates and looks at other guys, she never acts on her feelings and constantly thinks about her marriage and her standards of the man she'll have an affair with, coming to the conclusion that the man must be better than Narumi. Plot Relationships Mugi Awaya Akane is the main object of Mugi's affection throughout most of the series. He fantasized about her while in his false relationship with Hanabi to fill his desire for her. They had sex as seen in episode 8-10 of the anime. Furthermore, Mugi is obsessed with her to the point that he accepted her slutty side even though she doesn't like him. As of the end of the manga, he has accepted her marriage to Narumi and abandoned his feelings for her in favor of his love towards Hanabi. Hanabi Yasuraoka Because she manipulates other men, she uses Narumi to make Hanabi jealous and she hates her, in turn. However, Hanabi would come to terms with her marriage with Narumi and have cordial conversations with each other. Narumi Kanai A fellow teacher at the high school Mugi and Hanabi attend. He has an obvious attraction towards Akane which causes her to manipulate him in order to make Hanabi jealous. Although she initially intended to use him to satisfy her and move on she later becomes enamored when Narumi expresses genuine love for her. When he proposes to marry her she breaks down and says that she'll cheat on him constantly and that he deserves better to no avail. As of Scum's Wish Decor, she and Narumi are still married (which now makes her Akane Kanai) and they have a child and Narumi deeply loves her. Trivia * The name Akane 'means "deep red, dye from the rubia plant" (茜). * Akane's surname '''Minagawa '''means "everything" (皆) ('mina) and "river, stream" (川) (gawa). * It is shown that Akane uses men for her own desires. References es:Akane Minagawa fr:Akane Minagawa Category:Characters Category:Females